


Bathroom Confessions

by edenismer



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, I Tried, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Repression, Stephchen is a horndog, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenismer/pseuds/edenismer
Summary: Forgive me father, for I have sinned. After the return from the raid at Johann König's studio, Jänicke needs a break to process what he just saw. A few repressed ideas spring to mind as he deals with it in his way, featuring a certain new inspector at the Castle.
Relationships: Stephan Jänicke/Gereon Rath
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Bathroom Confessions

Stephan Jänicke had thought his first job out of the academy would be exciting, thought little had prepared him for this kind of excitement.

The raid on Johann König’s studio had gone exactly as planned. It had revealed the kind of indecent activity one had come to expect of the depraved city known as Berlin. Jänicke had never seen such a display of skin before, his cheeks red alone from what he had heard while keeping watch. The sight alone had served to stir something within him. Something best saved for the privacy of his bedroom at home in the wee hours of the night.

Of course, this had called for a quick break to the bathroom once they were back at the station. Stephan had done his duty, then scurried off as fast as his legs could carry him, down the long halls of the Red Castle. Throwing a worried glance around to check for possible witnesses, he chose a stall for himself.

Jänicke had long thought of himself as a proper young man, not swayed by the whims of the flesh. However, considering how his cock was straining at his pants, this thesis had proven itself wrong.

Damn it.

With shaking hands, Jänicke fumbled a bit with the button on his trousers. Usually, he would do this at home, in the quiet of his bedroom once everyone else was asleep. Though when the situation called for it, the bathroom at the Castle would have to do.

Stephan sighed, pursing his lips as he gazed down at himself, the shame burning bright in his red cheeks. He had to take care of this now, lest the whole office would see him like that. Oh God, what if inspector Rath saw him in this state? That would be the worst of all.

He could picture the inspector's face vividly, with his sharp gaze on him, lips pulled into that half-smile usually seen on the older man’s face. “Excited, Jänicke?” The thought made the blond man shudder. He could so clearly hear the firm scolding he would recieve as a response to this indecency- what, mastrubating over the evidence Jänicke? Shameful.

Shaking the fantasy out of his head, he quickly assessed the situation at hand. He had to be quick. Biting his lower lip, Jänicke wrapped his hand around his shaft, going through the motions. Leaning against the door, he settled into a rhythm, biting onto his sweater to stifle the moans. Hopefully he wouldn't be caught, quite literally, with his pants down. 

Once settled into a proper rhythm, Jänicke’s mind began to wander again. Fresh images of the sights at König’s studio appeared, soon followed by the commotion of inspector Rath entering the scene. Strong, smart inspector Gereon Rath. Stephan had noticed the way he acted towards the suspects. God, the firmness of voice.. if he had seen him now, Stephan would surely perish on the spot. He wanted to seem capable in his eyes. Not like this- depraved and disgusting. A schoolboy, satisfying some carnal desire.

If he had seen him, Rath would probably lean on the door, eyeing him as he went on. Perhaps a little amused that he was of such weak spirits that the sight of a single tit set him off. God. The thought made the blush in his cheeks travel up his face. He imagined himself frozen in place, staring back wide-eyed at the older man. Exposed and helpless, embarrassed. Ashamed.

He could so clearly imagine the scoff that would come from the inspector. “Well, Jänicke, you’ve already started. Please, finish.” He’d say, gesturing towards the display before him.

A small whine escaped Jänicke's throat, Rath watching him like this- encouraging it.. the thought alone nearly sent him off the edge. Breathing out through his nose, he imagined how Rath would watch him curiously as he continued the ritual. Imagined rheir eyes locked in on each other as he stroked himself, moaning up at him. How sinful. The way his hand would slide with a well-trained motion up and down his cock-his breathing hitched and shaky.

Maybe he’d even call him a good boy as he went on.

Stephan tilted his head back against the door, groaning. He was getting close now, images of Rath’s smiling face in his head.. his voice ringing in his ears.. Jänicke.. Jänicke..

“Jänicke?”

Oh God. Stephan froze. That was not part of the fantasy.

“Are you alright?” He could hear the inspector’s voice bouncing off the walls, his cheeks burning hot with shame. He must have spent too long there; the suspicion must have gotten to him when Stephan hadn’t come back right away.

“Y-yes- yes, I’m fine- “Jänicke tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, caught mid-stroke. Had he heard him moan? That would be worse. His throat tightened, and he held his breath, listening to the steps coming closer to him. Keep a cool head, Jänicke, it’ll be fine.

Hopefully.

“Alright.” A longer pause. “Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Stephan’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest and he bit into his lower lip. Had he heard him? _Did he know?_

Holding his breath, he waited until he was certain that Rath was gone, finishing what he had started. It did not take him long to finish into his hand. The orgasm rippled through his body accompanied by a stifled moan that bounced off the walls. 

Cleaning himself hurriedly, he rearranged his clothes before stepping out of the stall. Stephan looked at his sweat ridden brow in the mirror, his flushed cheeks and his puffed lips. What a mess. 

Still flushed, Jänicke returned to his seat, running his hands up and down his thighs in a nervous motion. He was still shaky from the session in the bathroom, his eyes wandering across the room. Nothing had changed, work was going on as usual. People were writing reports.. looking through the material.. talking.. normalcy.

Except for one.

Rath was looking at him. Rath was also smiling. Jänicke could feel himself flush up into the roots of his hair.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
